Bumblebee Madness
by Darkfire Galaxy
Summary: Sequel to Bumblebees. Yang and Blake go to face Junior about his men nearly mugging Blake. Meanwhile, Blake has been working on a little surprise for Yang. Contains a large amount of Bumblebee since no story can ever have too much.


RWBY

Bumblebee Madness

As Ruby left the room in a hurry, Yang Xiao-Long stood there with a mortified expression on her face. Had her sister actually just given her a leaflet about _that_? Yang's aura burned with embarrassment.

"The humiliation is real!" she muttered sharply as she scrunched it up and stuffed it into her back pocket. She hoped to god that Blake didn't decide to grab her backside while they were out. Shaking it off, she pulled the mini fridge from under the bed. She threw it open and grabbed some ribbons of loaded Ember Celica rounds. The mini fridge had broken long ago, but it was still convenient for storing tons of ammo in. After some thought, she went with four of her red long range explosive rounds and four of her orange incendiary buckshot rounds. She rolled the eight ribbons up and clipped them to her belt loops. Something told her that there was going to be trouble when they got to Junior's.

Yang met Blake by the airship that was taking them to Vale. She was still burning with embarrassment about what had just happened with Ruby, but she decided to play it off. She could just throw it away discreetly when they landed.

"Yang, are you okay?" Blake asked. "You're sweating pinballs."

"You're looking pretty hot too." Yang winked at her, desperately trying to hide the fact that she'd just been given the leaflet. "How's the shoulder anyway?"

"I'm okay." Blake shrugged her uninjured shoulder. "They gave me a bottle of some sort of blue liquid to rub into it. It really numbs the pain." Yang tentatively reached over and wrapped her arms around Blake as the airship started to dock with the landing platform.

"Come on, kitten." Yang grinned. "Let's show Junior and his boys that they picked the wrong girls to mess with." As soon as the ramp hit the ground, Yang and Blake climbed aboard. Students travelled free, so they simply went and took a seat. Yang put an arm around Blake and let her cuddle in slightly. As Blake did, she also put her arm around Yang. Just as the airship left the dock, Yang felt Blake's hand sliding down her back towards the waistband of her shorts. Yang felt herself starting to panic. If Blake actually found that leaflet, she'd never live it down.

"Not yet, Kitten." Yang said; reaching up to stop Blake's hand. "We can't do this on the airship. When we get back to our room, there'll be plenty of time to lock Ruby and Weiss out and have some alone time."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Blake muttered as she leaned in and rested her head against Yang's. Gently, Yang reached up and started massaging the back of Blake's neck. Her aura burned in her hand, warming Blake's neck in the way she loved. Suddenly, Yang felt a weird vibration rumble through her own neck and shoulder area.

' _Is she purring_?' Yang wondered. She adjusted slightly so that Blake's head was resting on her shoulder. The next purr sent shivers down her spine in the best way possible.

"All those getting lifts to Vale, this is your stop!" the pilot called back over his shoulder.

"Come on, kitty cat." Yang said, taking Blake's hand in hers as she got up. She thanked the pilot on the way out as she hauled Blake off the ship. "Come on Blake, you need to readjust." Yang gently tried to shake her girlfriend awake. Blake was still in a half-drunken stupor after Yang massaging her neck. Yang was amazed at the effect it seemed to have on her.

"God, that just made me realise how tired I still am." Blake's words came out slurred, to the point that Yang wasn't sure if she should rush her to a doctor or not.

"Are you okay?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I just need to splash some water on my face." Blake said. "Can we go down to the cafe and get some?"

"Yeah, I'll get you a bottle of water." Yang shrugged. They were only one lien each, so it wasn't a massive loss. She took Blake to the cafe across the road and went inside. A few seconds later, she came out with a bottle of water and threw half of it in Blake's face. Blake woke up abruptly.

"God, that's cold!" Blake started shivering uncontrollably.

"Yeah, well you'll warm up soon." Yang handed her the rest of the bottle. "Drink that half of it and follow me. We're getting near to Junior's place and they won't dare raise a finger against me." They walked on as Blake continued to drink the water. Yang was right. The baking sun warmed her quickly.

Eventually, the two of them turned into an alleyway and came out in a hidden courtyard at the back. As soon as they did, two men in blazers with red sunglasses on spotted them and started walking over.

"I think you'd best leave, Blondie." The man who'd spoken was about a head taller than Yang, but she wasn't threatened in the least.

"Our business isn't with you." Yang said evenly. "We just want Junior."

"You know, it must be true what they say about blondes being stupid." The man turned to his companion who burst out laughing. While he was distracted, Yang readied her Ember Celica and fired one of her incendiary buckshot rounds into the thug's chest, sending him flying. The other one took a second to process this. Once he had, he pulled out his gun and started firing in all directions. Yang and Blake ducked behind a row of bins for moderate cover.

"I thought they wouldn't dare lift a finger against you." Blake rolled her eyes.

"They must be new." Yang shrugged as a round hit the wall just above her. Brick dust showered them as Yang frantically covered her hair. "At least now you have a place to put your empty bottle." Yang gestured to the bin as she looked over to see Blake taking the cap off. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watch this." Blake grinned. As the guy shooting at them reloaded, Blake breathed out into the bottle. She did that a couple of times before clamping the lid over it. Once she'd screwed it on tight, she activated her semblance. The copy snatched the bottle and ran out towards the guy with the gun. It pressed the bottle into his chest as Blake set Gambol into the pistol form. She combat rolled from behind cover and opened fire. The dust propelled round hit the bottle. The carbon dioxide from her breath ignited in the confined space. The bottle violently exploded against the thug's chest, causing him to fall backwards. He didn't get up again.

"Now that's what I call recycling." Yang muttered.

"I was actually talking to Ren a few days ago." Blake shrugged. "He said he thought it was just another of Nora's hair brained ideas, but it works."

"Come on. Let's go and give the rest of them a night to remember." Yang put a hand on Blake's back and walked inside with her. Once they were through the metal doors, there was a long hallway full of lights leading up to the main doors. As they neared the main doors and the entrance to the clubroom, another new guy stopped them at the door and drew his sword.

"Miss, I'm going to need to see some ID." As he spoke, two others walked through the main doors from the room. Yang could make out Junior at the bar. Blake noticed the look of recognition on the faces of the newcomers. In the time it took for them to process exactly who was standing in front of them, Yang had launched into a vicious attack on the bouncer. She unloaded six incendiary rounds into his chest. The first round pinned him to the wall while the next five caused him to bounce between the wall and Yang's fist. After the sixth round, Yang let him flop forward and face-plant into the floor. As she turned to the other two, they flew into action trying to close the doors.

"What are you idiots doing?" Junior yelled.

"Junior, she's back! She's not alone! She's..." They were cut off as Yang fired off two more rounds. They easily penetrated through the doors and sent the two guards flying. She shoved the left door to one side and walked through it with Blake behind her.

"No one shoot!" Junior ordered as his men all raised their guns. "Why are you back, Blondie?"

"You owe us, big time." Yang replied calmly. "Blake, show him the picture." Blake opened her scroll and pulled up the picture she got of two of Junior's men lying on the floor bruised and broken.

"What the hell happened there?" Junior asked.

"They tried to mug me." Blake replied simply. "They tried to force me to take money from my account. I let them think I was doing it and jumped them when they dropped their guard."

"Here's our terms, Junior." Yang flipped her hair over her shoulder before winking at the bartender who immediately started to get her a strawberry sunrise with no ice and 'one of those little umbrellas'. "Blake here is looking to find her parents. She needs five hundred lien. If you help us out, the police won't have to know about any of this."

"Is that a threat?" Junior was turning red with anger.

"No Junior, it's us being lenient." Yang took her drink as soon as it hit the counter and downed it in one. "If I were here to make a threat, I would ask you to pay for my bike as well."

"You mean that awesome yellow one you turned up on last time?" Junior asked. "What's wrong with it?" Just at that moment, one of the guys who'd been staring at Yang's backside noticed the corner of a scrunched up piece of paper sticking out from her back pocket.

"Someone hijacked it and left it all over Vale." Yang told him. "I don't know who, but I have a suspicion it was one of your men to get back at me for when I first came in here."

"But you don't know that for certain. You have no proof." Junior defended.

"That's why you're not being made to pay for it." Yang nodded. "On the other hand, we can prove it was your men who tried to mug Blake. That's why we're asking for the five hundred. Blake wanted to go to the police, but I figured you probably didn't even know about this. I know your guys are like teenagers who sneak out of the house every once in a while. There's no need for cops when we can just end this all sensibly. Plus, I'm not a big fan of local law enforcement myself. Where there's a cop, there's speeding tickets."

"That's true enough." Junior shrugged. "I'll tell you what: just wait here a second." Junior hauled himself up and staggered over to a safe on the other side if the bar. He crouched down next to the dial and started to turn it. After a couple of spins, he stopped and hesitated before pulling out his scroll. Yang heard it ring twice before someone picked up. "Okay, which one are you?" Junior asked. "Okay, so you're Melanie? Oh, hi Militia. Look, what did you set the new safe combination to? Is that eighteen right or left? Okay, so it's your mother's birthday. How the hell would I know what that is?" The conversation went on like this for another ten minutes before Junior pulled out a big stack of lien cards and slammed the safe shut.

"That's a bit more than five hundred." Yang noted.

"There's five hundred for your friend and eight hundred for you towards replacing your bike." Junior said. "I don't care who wrecked it, that bike was awesome. If we come across them..."

"If you find them, leave them alone and call me." Yang cut in, noticing that Blake had started to sweat. "It's my problem so I'll deal with it."

"Okay then, Blondie." Junior shrugged before turning to the bartender. "Give these girls one free drink each." As the bartender started mixing drinks, Junior tuned back to them "I'm going to the back room to cool off. After you've had your drinks, leave peacefully. My men won't give you trouble. Just do all of us here a favour and don't hurry back, okay?"

"Thanks for this, Junior." Yang nodded. "You're just a big softie really."

"You know, I think you're the only person on Remnant who could get away with saying that." Junior grimaced. Just then, Yang looked to one side to the sound of three men laughing. With a creeping horror, she noticed the leaflet one of them was holding.

"This bit should be good." The man raised the leaflet as the other three leaned in to read with him.

" _Pleasing her: The way to any girl's heart when it comes to_..."

With a primal scream, Yang launched herself forward. Her gauntlet smashed into the face of the man who'd taken the leaflet, causing his nose to explode. The others backed off in fear. Even Blake decided to take a step back as her partner's aura went into overdrive. A split second later, the three others were sent spiralling out the window.

"We'll drink up and go." Blake said quickly as she picked up the money. "We have to be back soon anyway." They downed the drinks as soon as they hit the counter while Junior got up to leave. Not wanting to overstay their welcome. The bouncer by the door was still out of it, and when they stepped outside they noticed the guys from earlier being taken away in a black van marked 'Private Ambulance'.

"There's one more inside." Yang called to the medics as she walked past. "I think his ribs are broken." The medics ran inside as Yang and Blake slipped into the alleyway. Blake tucked Junior's money in the pouch she'd kept tied round her waist. They both breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped out into the sunlight. One thing they both had in common was that they hated shadowy and enclosed areas. They loved to be out in the open.

"Well, that took less time than expected." Blake shrugged. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Yang replied.

"I like where this is going." Blake nodded. In the end, they decided to go to A Simple Wok for dinner. The time had just barely passed mid day, so the chef was just starting to serve lunch portions.

"I'll have a bowl of 'The Regular' please." Yang said, looking at the menu. On a good day, she could get through a King Taijitu portion, but she just wasn't in the gut-buster frame of mind. She wanted to play it safe since four words kept circling in her mind.

' _Is this a date_?'

She knew that Blake had sounded perfectly innocent when she asked what Yang had wanted to do, but she had a reputation for keeping her true motives concealed.

Beside her, Blake nodded at the guy behind the counter. He returned the nod and vanished behind the counter. When he popped back up, he was holding a bowl the same size as Yang's. The only difference was: this one was full of giant tuna and salmon. Yang could see Blake's mouth start to water. Gently, she reached across with her serviette and wiped the dribble off Blake's chin. Blake snapped back to attention and flushed red with embarrassment.

"It's okay. We haven't eaten in nearly twenty-four hours." Yang explained to the slightly concerned looking counter attendant. He nodded before heading into From Dust Till Dawn because a customer had just walked in.

"That guy gets around." Blake muttered. "By the way, what was that thing that caused you to go super saiyang?"

"Okay, one: I meant to get rid of that." Yang said. "Two: puns are my thing. Stop it."

"Seriously, what was it though?" Blake asked.

"Ruby gave me a leaflet about the 'Birds and the Bumblebees'. I was supposed to get rid of it earlier on, but I never got the chance." Yang confessed.

"It sounds like there were some good tips in there." Blake grinned. "I actually would have liked to see where that was going."

"I don't need tips, kitten." Yang winked at her, causing her to flush red again. As they ate, Yang looped one arm around Blake while continuing to loop noodles around her fork with the other. Yang heated her aura up and rested her hand just in the small of Blake's back.

"Stop teasing!" Blake hissed as Yang rubbed her back in circles in the way she knew drove her crazy. "God, you are intolerable!"

"Yeah, but you still love me." Yang grinned.

"Just shut up and eat." Blake rolled her eyes as Yang let out a burp and pushed her empty bowl across the counter, causing her to do a double-take. "Wait... When did you..."

"You know what they say about girls and multitasking." Yang shrugged.

"Oh, so turning me on is considered a task, is it?" Blake snapped.

"No, but I do have something for you tonight." Yang told her. "I have four whole tins of mackerel under my bed in an airtight cooler. If you want them, you have to work for them. Once we get back, we'll talk about the 'tasks' you need to complete."

"Now you've got me interested." Blake's eyes lit up with an insatiable hunger. "You know, I don't know if I can last the journey back. Is there any way we could see to these 'tasks' before heading back and then I can claim my reward when we get there?"

"I think I might know a way." Yang broke into a smile as Blake finished eating. She rang the bell, slapped a few lien on the counter and grabbed Blake by the hand before leading her through the street. Eventually, they came to the hotel Yang had in mind. They went inside and Yang immediately spotted the guy she was looking for. She walked over to the desk before leaning on it until the person behind it looked up.

"Hey Bruno, do you remember that favour you owed me?" Yang asked. "I'd like to cash in on it." The boy behind the counter sighed and sat up a bit straighter as he put his book down.

"What is it, Yang?" he asked.

"I need a free room tonight." Yang said bluntly. "Just one night and we'll leave first thing in the morning." Bruno reached behind him and passed Yang a key

"You're in room 146. If we get so much as one noise complaint, we will turf you out no matter what time it is."

"Thanks, Bruno." Yang took the key and gestured for Blake to follow her. They made it up to the bedroom and Yang unlocked the door. Blake sat down as yang pulled out her scroll.

"Who are you calling?" Blake asked as someone picked up.

"Hi, Pyrrah... Yeah, I'm going to be out for the rest of the day and all night... Can you make sure Ruby and Weiss are okay before you go to bed tonight? Basically just see if they're in their own beds rather than two of them in the same one because 'it saves space'? Okay, thanks. I really owe you one." Yang hung up before turning back to Blake. "That's them sorted. Now..."

"Wait, we're going to be here all night?" Blake asked. "I didn't bring my night gown or my toothbrush."

"Trust me; you won't need any of that tonight." Yang said seductively. "Still, if you're concerned about your breath, there's always a bottle of mouthwash in the en suite."

"Okay, that's good to know." Blake muttered. She was going to say something else, but she was cut off by Yang's lips on hers. She let Yang ease her back onto the bed as they deepened the kiss.

Team JNPR...

Jaune was bounced into the air as Nora crash-landed on his bed.

"Jaune, do you know anything that can get Ren to notice me?" she asked, groaning in defeat and dropping the 'Notice me, Sempai' sign she'd tried putting in his locker.

"I don't know." Jaune shrugged from where he was resting his head on the pillow he had his hands tucked behind. "Why not do the thing where you put a really erotic novel in plain sight and hang around while he picks it up and reads it?"

"That could work!" Nora looked like a light bulb had just gone off in her head. "Do you have anything like that?"

"What would I do with something like that?" Jaune asked, not wanting to admit that he was actually holding a Ninjas of Love book and Nora's approach was why he tucked his hands under the pillow.

"I just figured maybe it would make a man out of you." Nora shrugged.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jaune snapped.

"No, I just meant..." Nora moved her foot uncomfortably. It caught a stack of books causing them to fall over under Jaune's bed. Nora picked one up and opened it out. Jaune realised with horror that it was another of the Ninjas of Love books he'd become addicted to since Yang tossed one his way to get his opinion on. Nora turned the pages before coming across a fold-out one. She turned the book on its side and let the page unfurl. Her eyes instantly glazed over.

"Nora, are you okay?" Jaune asked, waving his hand in front of her face. When that didn't work, he snapped his fingers a couple of times. "Say something!" There was a pause as a glimmer of intelligent thought registered in Nora's eyes.

"Now _that's_ a katana!"

Blake and Yang...

The next morning

Blake woke up to the sunlight streaming through her window. She couldn't remember ever feeling this comfortable. She'd recommend the pillow she was on to anyone and everyone. The bed sheet was warm and comforting, delivering a close embrace and making it impossible to get up. Just then, the 'pillow' in question tipped ninety degrees as Yang sat up.

"Good morning, kitten." Yang mumbled, clicking her spine back into place.

"I guess that wasn't just a really, really good dream." Blake murmured. Just then, Yang jolted underneath her. Blake looked up in panic only to see Yang checking her scroll. She'd found eight missed calls and a message from Pyrrah.

"Ruby and Weiss weren't in the room last night!" Yang was clearly starting to panic. "The one time we decide to take a night away..." Yang went to haul herself out of bed, but Blake stopped her.

"It's okay, firecracker. I know exactly where they are." Blake assured her, easing her back down gently. She leaned down from where she was now sitting up on the bed and grabbed her scroll from the inside pocket of her vest. She saw a message from Ruby.

' _It's all done_.'

"You knew about this and you didn't say anything?" Yang couldn't believe it.

"The thing is we have a bit of a surprise for you." Blake said, kissing Yang briefly. "The trouble is: you have to work for it. There are a few 'tasks' you need to complete to get it."

"What kind of 'tasks' are we talking about?" Yang asked with a devious grin. Blake saw that the time was 8:50. That should give her plenty of time. She fired off a text to Ruby.

' _We'll be there about mid-day_. _Get yourselves lunch_ _and_ _I'll refund you later_.'

"How about we start negotiating?"

A few hours later...

Blake led Yang to the place where Ruby and Weiss were waiting for her. They waved as she approached before pulling up a chair at the cafe courtyard they were in. Blake and Yang sat down as Ruby passed her sister a box.

"What's this?" Yang asked as she opened it.

"You kept complaining about how your scroll battery was screwed and didn't hold the charge." Ruby told her. "So we figured... you know?" Yang pulled a brand new scroll from the box.

"Did you get _it_ installed?" Blake asked the girls. Ruby nodded so Blake leaned over to Yang and turned it on for her. "Okay, you've got all your basic essentials. You've got your timer, clock, alarm, texting, calls and so on; but what I wanted to show you was this app." Blake tapped an app icon and a red button appeared on the screen.

"What does that do?" Yang asked.

"Press it." Blake shrugged.

"Does it make something explode?" Yang asked. "That would be awesome!"

"No, it doesn't blow stuff up." Blake rolled her eyes. "You'll see what it does in a second." Yang pressed the button and the throaty roar of an engine resonated through the air.

"What is that?" Yang couldn't believe it. Blake leaned over and pushed the button again. The engine cut off. Yang went to get up, only for a black ribbon to suddenly descend over her eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked, getting ready to panic.

"It's okay, Yang. Just trust me." Blake soothed. They led her outside and round a corner. Blake took the ribbon off Yang's eyes, only for her to burst into tears.

"Who the hell did this?" she asked as Blake put her bow back on.

"I paid for it and these two helped." Blake nodded to Ruby and Weiss. "They stayed up all night after sneaking out to Vale. They've been gathering up every single piece and dropping it all off to a mechanic I paid earlier on."

"Thanks so much, guys." Yang wiped the tears from her eyes as she slung her leg over and climbed into Bumblebee's saddle. "Are you coming, Blake?"

"We didn't think there was any saving it since it was in so many pieces." Ruby said as Blake climbed on behind Yang. "It took us all night to find everything. Blake really did a number on it."

"It wasn't my fault!" Blake defended. "Some cop did a pit manoeuvre on me as I went round the corner. I actually saved the bike... mostly."

"I forgive you, kitten." Yang reached round and rubbed the back of Blake's neck like she did on the airship.

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"You two can do whatever you want." Yang shrugged. "You can go back to Beacon or you can stay in Vale for the day. Right now, I'm keen to test Bumblebee out."

"The way I see it, we have two options." Blake said to Yang. "Let's be clear: both of them involve some Bumblebee madness."

End!

 **Author's Note: Okay, so this was the sequel to Bumblebees. I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review and let me know what you thought. Also, a big thank you to a friend of mine who on this site is known as A Bag Full of Ideas. He has is own RWBY fanfiction series in progress so please go and check him out. He helped me on this story as a proof-reader and also made a few suggestions towards it which were a great help.**


End file.
